pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikspore
PikSpore is a fanon Pikmin game by Neini. Taking place after Pikmin 2, Captain Olimar's ship picks up a strange signal coming from none other than the Pikmin planet. As he encounters new Pikmin and creatures, he finds the source of this signal... Story After the events of Pikmin 2, Captain Olimar decided to take a well-needed vacation back on Hocotate, with Louie tagging along for no apparent reason. Just then, however, a mysterious signal is detected by the Ship, who traces it back to the Pikmin planet. Olimar and Louie have no choice but to investigate, and upon arrival meet their old friends, the Pikmin. Unfortunately, something was keeping them from leaving the planet's atmosphere, so they were forced to find where this signal was coming from. They braved thick jungles, volcanic wastelands, monster-infested plains, frozen mountains, swampy forests and scorching-hot deserts, fighting new foes alongside old nemeses. At last, they reach the source of the strange signal, an unforgiving, storm-plagued cliff, inhabited by a terrible force that threatened to enshroud the entire planet in darkness. Diving into the lair of the Darkfreeze, the two captains soon discovered that the signal had been a diversion, with the real Darkfreeze lair being inside a massive swirling black hole that has just gained enough power to open up and release innumerable amounts of Darkfreeze energy onto the planet! Olimar grabbed the Pikmin and ran into the portal, fighting through armies of powerful monsters until he reached the center of the black hole where the Darkfreeze core lurked. A battle ensued, and despite the core's rapidly-increasing strength, it was defeated, and the vortex closed forever. Peace was restored yet again to the Pikmin planet...but for how long? Areas Altitude Springs *Cave of Beginnings *Sand Lands *Jungle Tunnel *Aquatic Ruins Volcanic Wastes *Petrified Arbor *Scorch Cavern *Concealed Aquatica *Underground Device Cliffside Meadow *Flowery Cavern *Dirty Realm *Bulborb Den *Inside The Cliff Frigid Mountain *Cold Chasm *Militant Frostway *Subterranean Canyons *Arthropod Castle Foghorn Wetlands *Mystic Marsh *Shining Forest *Night Garden *The Dreadful Maze The Great Desert *Infantile Fortress *Hidden Oasis *Magma Mantle *Chemical Containment Darkness Plateau *Challenger's Cavern *Realm of Hauntings *Nostalgia Pit *Darkfreeze Lair *Final Frost Spectral Garden This is a bonus area, unlocked after beating the game. *Flashing Frenzy *The Cannon Of Chaos *Distorted Palace *Ultimate Arena The Walkway This area, unlocked after Day 3 has no purpose until you complete Ultimate Arena and collect all treasures. *Bonus Bash Hocotate Station This space station area is not part of the Pikmin planet, and you cannot bring Pikmin here (the onions will orbit around the station). Here, you can swap Louie out for the President or Olimar's Son, provided you have unlocked them. You can also check your high scores and view screenshots taken by you. Going here does not count toward the day count. Pikmin *Red Pikmin, found at the beginning of the game. Has an Onion, and can also be grown in Crimson Candypop Buds. *Purple Pikmin, found in the Cave of Beginnings. Can only be grown in Violet Candypop Buds until you get the Artificial Incubator upgrade. *White Pikmin, found in the Petrified Arbor. Can only be grown in Ivory Candypop Buds until you get the Artificial Incubator upgrade. *Yellow Pikmin, found in the Volcanic Wastes. Has an Onion, and can also be grown in Golden Candypop Buds. *Blue Pikmin, found in Cliffside Meadow. Has an Onion, and can also be grown in Lapis Lazuli Candypop Buds. *Green Pikmin, found in Altitude Springs. Has an Onion, and can be also grown in Emerald Candypop Buds. *Black Pikmin, found in the Dirty Realm. Can only be grown in Shady Candypop Buds until you get the Artificial Incubator upgrade. *Cyan Pikmin, found in the Cold Chasm. Can only be grown in Teal Candypop Buds until you get the Artificial Incubator upgrade. *Bulbmin. There's a 15% chance they'll appear in a random cave. They cannot be brought to the surface. Characters Captain Olimar Captain Olimar is the main character of the game, and is playable from the start. Olimar is a balanced character, his attack power, running speed and throwing speed are all average, though he does not have any special ability. His stats are all the same as in Pikmin 2. His light is red. Louie Louie is another main character. He is playable from the start. Louie plays mostly the same as Olimar, and his special ability is that he can collect spray doses on the ground with his whistle. His light is blue. The President The President of Hocotate Freight is unlocked when you have obtained 10000 pokos. He can be switched with Louie at the area select screen. He has a stronger punch attack and can throw Pikmin quite fast, but his running speed is noticeably lower than Olimar and Louie's. His special ability is that he can use a grappling hook by pressing A + R and can swing small enemies around. His light is yellow. Olimar's Son Olimar's Son is unlocked when you have grown 1000 Pikmin. He can be switched with Louie at the area select screen. He is very fast, and is also lighter, but his punch strength and throwing speed are lower. His special ability is that he can generate a shield around himself by holding A + R. His light is green. The Hocotate Ship The ship from Pikmin 2 is back in this game, and is not playable in any way. Its golden coating from Pikmin 2 is now absent, having been replaced with a newer, silvery paint-job. Its A.I. complains as per usual, and it can appraise treasure. Purple, White, Black and Cyan Pikmin can be stored within it, and standing in the glowing area generated by it will heal both captains, if they are together. If you have discovered all members of a creature family, the ship will provide its opinion on those creatures. Research Pod When entering a cave, the ship's upper piece will come off and fly down with you. It will float in a certain part of the sublevel and can appraise both treasure and enemy corpses. If it is struck by an explosive object, like a Gatling Groink's mortars, the Research Pod will wobble and fly to a different part of the cave. Enemy Species See Pikspore/ Enemies Treasures See Pikspore/Treasures Upgrades See Pikspore/ Captain Upgrades Unused content See Pikspore/ Unused content. Challenge Mode Caves Set 1 *Starting Hole *Leafy Den *Work Together *Icy Terraces *Purple Pit Set 2 *Crimson Burrow *Seismic Kingdom *Candypop Cavern *Electric Tunnel *Bloyster's Bath Set 3 *Sunset Shores *Battle Hill *Limestone Spire *Greenish Pathway *Subterranean Garden *More to come! Modes PikSpore offers several different gameplay modes. Easy Mode Enemies have less health and are slower, the Pluckaphone upgrade is available from the start, Pikmin seeds become flowers faster, days are longer and captains are immune to damage. The final level is inaccessable, however. Certain enemies do not appear, as well. Hard Mode The gameplay is similar to the first Pikmin game, only without the time limit. Days are shorter, and many upgrades do not exist. Pikmin take longer to respond to the whistle, and the enemies are faster with more health. Nectar is much rarer as well, there are more enemies, and there are no sprays. Swarming is the most effective tactic, unlike easy and normal modes. You automatically get the good ending for completing this. Classic Challenge The goal is to grow as many Pikmin as you can in one day. Enemy sets are customizable, and you can start in any of the difficulty settings. For example, instead of Brown Bulborbs in Altitude Springs, you could use a stronger or weaker enemy in its place. Key Challenge The goal is to find the key and bring it back to the Research Pod within a set time limit and Pikmin amount. You can start in one of the official area's caves, or go through new ones. Completing a level without losing Pikmin gets you a Pink Flower Bonus. Treasure Challenge The goal is similar to Key Challenge, except you have to get all the treasure in the cave. The hole to the next sublevel will not open until you get all the treasure in that sublevel. Note that there is no time limit, unlike Key Challenge. You can start in any of the difficulty settings. You can start in one of the official area's caves, or go through new ones. Boss Run A simple mode unlocked when you complete the game, the goal is to beat all the bosses in the game. You start with 15 of each Pikmin type, except for Purple Pikmin, you get 10 of those, totaling your Pikmin count to 115. (the 100 pikmin limit is disabled in the boss run!) Try to save as many Pikmin as possible, because you won't get any more. Following this sublevel are several more, each containing one of the game's bosses. Cave Creator You unlock this when you complete the game. You get to build your own cave levels and share them with other people. Piklopedia I'm sure you all know what this is. Entries on wildlife encountered in the game are placed in this database and you can read them. Monster AI in the Piklopedia has been improved to make enemies act less like mindless drones and more like actual wild animals. For example, Dwarf Bulborbs hunt for food in packs and play with eachother. Also, multiple creatures can be placed in one area to be observed by the player. 4-P Battle Four-player mode in this game is much like the two-player mode from Pikmin 2, but with a few differences. Player one is Olimar, player two is Louie, player three is the President of Hocotate Freight and player four is Olimar's son. Player one uses Red Pikmin, player two uses Blue Pikmin, player three uses Yellow Pikmin and player four uses Green Pikmin. Red Pikmin's stronger attack is lowered and Yellow Pikmin can't be thrown as high. Cherries will fall from the sky and grant special powers to whoever collects them. There are multiple styles of play for this mode. Battle Stages *Four Corners *Dusty Field *Flower Factory *Sunset Scaffolding *Chilly Tunnels *Battle Bayou *Granite Tower *Midnight Arena Marble Hunt There are white marbles buried in the ground, which can be unearthed by Pikmin. The first player to get a certain amount of marbles wins. Capture the Marble Each player has a colored marble located at their Onion. If a player's marble is brought to an opposing Onion, that player will be defeated. The last player standing wins. Deathmatch In this play mode, Pikmin killed by other Pikmin will not turn into seeds. The last player with Pikmin wins. Cherry Power-ups *+5 Pikmin *+10 Pikmin *All Flowered Pikmin *+1 Spicy Spray *+1 Bitter Spray *+1 Sour Spray *+1 Sweet Spray *Invisibility (footsteps can still be seen) *Marble Return, returns your marble back to your Onion. Only found in CTF mode *Shearwig Attack, summons Shearwigs around a random enemy captain *Withering Blowhog Attack, summons a Withering Blowhog to a random enemy Onion *Blowhog Attack, summons a land Blowhog of your Pikmin's color to a random enemy Onion *Volatile Dweevil Attack, summons a Volatile Dweevil near a random enemy captain *Boulder Attack, drops boulders over a random enemy captain *Snitchbug Attack, summons a Swooping Snitchbug and a Bumbling Snitchbug to a random enemy Onion *FireScorch Attack, exclusive to Olimar, causes flame jets to sprout up near a random enemy captain *WaterStorm Attack, exclusive to Louie, causes water drops to fall from the sky near a random enemy captain, these water drops turn into puddles when they hit the ground *StunShock Attack, exclusive to the President, causes jets of electricity to stun a random enemy captain temporarily *StickySlime Attack, exclusive to Olimar's Son, causes a random enemy captain to become temporarily stuck in green goop *Randomizer, swaps around everyone's sprays Category:Non-Canon Games